In dark times
by Miss-Malfoy123
Summary: Hermione is forced to stay at Hogwarts while Harry and Ron are on a quest to destroy Voldermort. In times of darkness Hermione needs a friend, but what happens when Draco Malfoy comes into the picture. And they become more than friends…
1. Chapter 1

_**Times of Darkness**_

**Chapter 1- Leaving**

_(*10 minutes ago*)_

It was final. After weeks of arguing, finally, me, Harry and Ron decided we are leaving in 2 weeks. It's finally going to end. Harry's finally going to destroy Voldermort, and everything is going to be OK. We know it's going to be a hard and long trip, but we're prepared for it, well I am.  
I've pack and unpacked our bags every day for the past week, AND have been researching all about horcruxes and everything Dumbledore has told us. Finally, I think we're ready.

"Mione, please," Ron pleaded, he tried grabbing my hand.

"WHY RON?" I turned away from him "JUST WHEN I THOUGHT EVERYTHING WAS ALRIGHT BETWEEN US, YOU PUSH ME AWAY! YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHATS BEST FOR ME, BUT YOU DON'T, YOU'R NOT IN CHARGE OF ME!" I screamed at him. "Please" I whispered, turning to Harry. "You promised me…"

"Hermione, it's for the best" he said. **GREAT** I thought he was trying to be a hero, like always.

"Harry, you can't do this on your own, I want to help" I turned to Ron "I have to help" tears were pouring down my face but I didn't care, they couldn't just turn their backs on me.

"What if you get hurt? How will I ever be able to live with myself? Hermione you have a family, a future, I don't want to ruin that." He looked at me, sadness filling his eyes. "Besides, I'm the chosen one" he joked, of course he wouldn't take this seriously.

"But your letting Ron come-"

"RON, HARRY, MIONE! Mum says to come back to the burrow, Phlegm's family is-"Ginny noticed me "Hermione are you ok"

"Yeah just give me a minute" I said whipping my tears with my sleeve, forcing a smile.

"You sure?"

I nodded. Ginny walked back with Harry and Ron, leaving me alone. How could they do this to me? I've been helping all year, researching horcruxes, finding ways of destroying them, even searching where they could be and planning out our whole trip and then they just push me away, like always. I'm not good enough to go on their little adventures; I'm just good for researching. I'm not a little girl anymore; I can make my own decisions. And that's when I decided,

I WAS GOING, AND NO ONE COULD STOP ME.

I turned around and made my way back to the burrow.

_(*Back at the burrow*)_

"Hermione, dear I was beginning to worry about you, - Are you alright?" I turned around; Ron's mum was standing there, looking at me concerned. Molly Weasley was like my 2nd mother, she was always so kind and caring to me and Harry, always looking after us during the holidays when we stayed at the burrow. Although she was very different from my mother. Molly is very fun and caring, always making enough food to go around. She welcomes everyone into her arms, and likes you for who you are. Whereas my mum is kind in her own way, she always wants me to be the best I can be, she wants me to be at the top. She is also very stern. But I know they both love me in their own way.

I nodded.

"OH! By the way, you've got a letter" she said nodding towards a chocolate brown owl sitting by the window, "I think it might be from Hogwarts"

I ran over to the owl. I had forgotten all about going back to Hogwarts! There was a letter addressed to _Miss Granger._ I slowly opened it, opening my eyes I began to read:

_Dear Miss Granger,  
We are pleased to inform you that you are Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry's new head girl.  
You are required to attend the Head carriage on the 1__ar __September to receive you Head duties with the head boy. We look forward to seeing you._

_S. Snape_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts _

I re-read the letter twice. HEAD GIRL! Mum and Dad would be so proud of me; I had to let them know. And there it was my new badge, at the bottom of the envelope. Shiny and new.

"Anything good?" Molly asked.

"I'M HEAD GIRL!" She dropped the potato she was peeling and ran over and gave me the biggest hug I've ever had. I could tell I wasn't the only one who was excited.

"Well done!" She gave me another hug, "I always knew you would be head girl. Who's head boy?"

"Actually, I don't know" I looked back at the letter "it didn't say. Guess I'll find out soon though" I shrugged.

And then it hit me. I wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts. If I got my own way I would be with Harry and Ron, searching for Voldermort's horcruxes. And then my excitement died completely.

"Um, Mrs Weasley, is there anything you would like me to help with?" I asked hoping to take my mind off Harry and Ron's decision, and the fact I might never be going back to Hogwarts.

"Actually, you could help Ginny get the bedroom ready for Mr and Mrs Delacour, they're staying in Bill's old room." She said while magically washing potatoes and peeling the rest.

I nodded. Bill's room was at the top of the burrow, next doors to Ron's. As I passed it I heard Harry and Ron whispering. Luckily I had one of Fred and George's inventions; the extendible ear, I must admit, it's actually quiet useful.

"But Ron, she wants to come and admit it, we need her. We wouldn't be where we are now if it weren't for here" whispered Harry. "Besides she knows everything, she's going to come no matter what we say, there's no way we can stop her."

"Not if I can help it"

"But why Ron? Don't you trust her?" he questioned "She already knows all our plans, she could just follow us. She is the brightest-witch of our age-"

"NO!" Ron interrupted "You don't understand, I can't let anything happen to her I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I-I think I love her…"

I wasn't the only on to gasp, Harry did too. I mean it wasn't really surprised, I knew he liked me. But not loved. Question is: do I love him to? I love him and Harry as friends, but they were more like brothers to me.

The door opened, bringing me back to reality.

"Hermione what-"

"Hermione? How much did you hear?" Ron demanded.

"N-nothing" I managed to say, he grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him then pulled out his wand and pointed it at my head "R-Ron you're scaring m-me" I burst into tears; this wasn't the Ron that I knew.

"HARRY! Help me…. p-please" but he just stood there.

"Ron" he warned.

"OBLIVIATE" he whispered, but I heard it loud and clear.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Times of darkness**_

**Chapter 2**

_(*2 weeks later*)_

"Mione, come on were going to miss the train." Ginny dragged me through platform 9 ¾, Harry, Ron and Mrs Weasley, were far behind us. I looked around, there were only around 100 people here, unlike every other year when there's at least triple the amount. Where was everyone I thought?

"Gin, you always say that, but we never are-"

Suddenly I couldn't breathe; me and Ginny were being squished into a big hug. "I'm going to miss you girls so much" Mrs Weasley said trying not to crying on my shoulder.

"Don't worry mum, we'll be ok-"

"Where are Harry and Ron?" I interrupted, looking around the platform. They wouldn't have gone without me and Ginny. "They were just behind us-"I turned around and that's when I remembered their plan. They must have left, gone away without me. They turned their backs on me, lied to me, broke their promise. They must have left when Mrs Weasley gave us a hug. She must have known their plan all along.  
"Mrs Weasley they left didn't they" I whispered so quiet I didn't think she heard; I barely heard it myself.

"OH, look Ginny! Collin's over there, with, his brother Dennis is it?" she was pointing towards the back of the train "Why don't you go and say hello. You were owling each other a lot last week."

"Ok, bye mum, see you soon Mione!" she gave me one more hug and left to find Collin, completely oblivious to where Harry and Ron were.

I turned back to Molly. "They left me, didn't they?" I was on the verge of tears.

"Hermione darling," she gave me another hug. "I'm so sorry to have to do this to you. But Harry and Ron have hurt you enough, and you don't deserve the pain" she closed her eyes. "OBLIVIATE"

"Hermione? Are you OK? You're looking very pale." Mrs Weasley looked at me with a worried expression. She felt my forehead "you don't seem to have a temperature."

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley, what were we talking about again?" I suddenly couldn't remember where we were, what we were talking about; anything.

"I was just saying how proud I am of you," she had a big smile on her face. "For being head girl and everything else you've achieved. You know that don't you?" she looked sad again.

"Of course" I said giving her one last hug; I was going to miss her.

"And don't worry about Ron; I'm sure he'll get better soon. And Harry; I'm sure he will survive." She tried reassuring me.

I felt so angry with myself when Mrs Weasley told me what had happened to Ron. How could I have forgotten? He was still at the burrow, with Spattergroit; a very rare wizard disease. And Harry was being forced to stay at the Dursley's for another week. Poor Harry. He hated the Dursley's, and the Dursley's hated him.

"You better go now," I grabbed my bags as she pushed me towards the train. "You don't want to be late on your first day as head girl, do you?" tears threatening to pour out, she gave me one more hug. "And don't worry about Harry and Ron, I'm sure they're fine" but she didn't look sure.

"Bye, Mrs Weasley" I called out. Closing my eyes I turned around, and then slowly made my way towards the train, for the last time.

The head carriage was at the top of the train, but first I had to make a quick stop; to find Ginny.

"GINNY!" I called out, she was easy to spot. Without Ron here, she was the only one left with the famous Weasley red hair. She was sitting in a carriage with Neville and Luna. Neville was reading a book about Herbology, and Luna; chatting to Ginny about her latest trip, searching for the Crumpled horn Snorkack, with her dad,

She pulled out a horn "And look, Daddy found this in a forest. It's the horn of the Crumpled Horn Snorkack!" she gave it to Ginny, "Isn't it beautiful" she smiled.

"Um… Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Mione," she handed the horn back to Luna. "What's wrong? Shouldn't you be at the head's carriage?" she questioned as she closed the door, so we could talk in private.

"Ginny I'm scared… I didn't really think this through." I started to panic. "What if I'm a really bad head girl and everyone hates me and I do a really bad job, and…and…-" I burst into tears.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" she was shocked. "Just listen to you!" she looked furious, her face almost turned the colour of her famous red hair. "You've dreamt of being head girl ever since you first came to Hogwarts! Remember? You came home really excited, and you told me a whole story about how you were going to become head girl" I smiled at the silly memory. "You're perfect for the job and you know that; you know more spells then anyone here! You're the brightest-witch-of-our-age! For goodness sake" she seemed to have calmed down more. "So, close your eyes, take a deep breath, stop crying and get the head's carriage NOW!" she gave me a hug, then pushed me away and went back to the carriage.

"GOOD LUCK!" she popped her head out and winked.

I took a deep breath. Then smiling, I slowly walked towards the front of the train, thanks to Ginny, I now felt more confident. She always knew the right things to say.

"Miss Granger, welcome. Now we can get started" Professor McGonagall, was waiting outside the carriage for me. I walked in to find a bunch of faces, smiling at me.

"Now Miss Granger, I would like you to meet: Anguis Greenwood and Amare Robbins," She pointed to a bored looking pair. "Slytherin's new prefects. Rose Wavering and Samuel Jones, Ravenclaw's new prefects," They were huddled in a corner, chatting secretly. Lilly Peters and Shaun Sprout were Hufflepuffs new prefects, they were both friendly looking. "And Colin Creevy and Ginevra Weasley are Gryffindor's." She finished.

"Ginny? You never told me!" I said, giving her a hug.

"McGonagall told me after you left" she squeezed me really hard

"Congratulations" I smiled.

Then the door opened, and in walked Hogwarts new head boy. He took one look at me and smirked…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Times of darkness**_

**Chapter 3- The Journey **

"Granger? Well this is going to be fun…. Not that I'm surprised, we all knew you would be head girl" he smirked.

"MALFOY?" I turned to professor McGonagall, surprised was an understatement. "Please tell me this is a mistake" I begged.

"Actually Miss Granger, Draco Malfoy is Hogwarts new head boy" she gave me a funny look. "You were the only ones perfect for the job! You are Hogwarts's best students." she tried lightening the mood.

"No way is the ferret perfect for the job! He's-he-" I was lost for words. "… A MALFOY!" I managed to scream. He couldn't be head boy, he just couldn't.  
And that's when I remembered; last year Professor McGonagall had told me that the head boy and girl had to share a common room together. By the look on Malfoy's face, she must have told him that to.

We both turned to McGonagall, forgetting that the new prefects were in the carriage, and we were supposed to be setting a good example for the school.

"I am not being-"

"How can he be-?"

"I am not sta-"

"How can you even-"

"But he's Malfoy THE ferret-"

"And she's Granger THE know- it-all-"  
We both grabbed our wand and pointed them at each other's throats.

"PROFESSOR!" we both turned to face her.

"_Silencio" _McGonagall waved her wand, and suddenly I couldn't talk anymore, and neither could Malfoy, we both lowered our wands.

"Now," she turned back to the prefects smiling, "let's talk about prefect duties" I could hear the Slytherin's moaning, while the Hufflepuffs faces lit up.

_(*After the meeting*)_

Ginny was still glowing from the meeting. "I can't believe I'm a PREFECT!" she squealed, jumping up and down. "I have to owl mum and dad, as soon as we get back. Mum's going to be so proud!"

It was funny, how she got so worked up about it. "Calm down Ginny," she took a deep breath, and relaxed a bit more. "You deserve it." She smiled.

"Thanks Mione" she gave me a hug. "And don't worry about Malfoy; he's just a jerk. And if you have any problems," she took out her wand. "You know where to find me, and the bat-bogey hex" She said seriously, but we both burst out laughing.

"I'm hungry," She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the trolley. She definitely took after Ron, with her apatite.  
"Chocolate frogs and….. Bertie box every flavour beans, please" before she could pay for them Lavender Brown came up behind us.

I've never really liked Lavender, as she was always the type of girl who gossiped about boys to her friends during lessons, and has dated almost every boy and probably some girls, in our year.

"Hermione, Ginny!" she screamed and gave us a hug. "THANK GOD I found you. There are like no decent people here" she gave us another hug. "Do you know where everyone is? I've only seen about 20 people from our year-" She looked at our badges. "Wow Ginny, you're a prefect. Well done! Hermione, OH MY! You're head girl. CONGRATS! I always knew you would be. You're like, perfect for the job! Who's head boy?"

"Malfoy" I spat out his name.

"WOW! You're like soo lucky! Don't you have to like share a room with him?"

I nodded.

"Hermione, chill out! Any girl would love to be where you are now. Sharing a room with the Slytherin sex-god!" She wiggled her eyebrows. "Lucky you…"

"Look, we better be going" Ginny interrupted, while paying for the chocolate. "Luna and Neville are waiting for us."

"Loony Lovegood? You better go, before she starts teaching him all about Nargols? Nargils? Or whatever they're called." She laughed at her little joke. "See ya later!" and then she finally left.

Ginny turned to me, she understood how I felt. "You OK?"

She was the only one who knew how I felt about Lavender. Last year after Ron and Lavender started dating, that's when I confessed. I told Ginny, all about my feelings for Ron. And luckily she understood. She told me that she knew Ron felt the same, but he wouldn't admit it, because he was scared of being rejected.

She gave me a hug. "Don't worry, Mione. Come on, they're probably wondering where we are."

We both walked back to the carriage, just talking; thankfully this made me feel a bit better.

"We're back, and I've brought CHOCOLATE!" she announced, Neville and Luna both looked up, and dropped what they were reading.

"YUM! I love chocolate," Luna smiled and hugged her.  
"Thanks Gin"

"You'd never guess who we bumped into. LAV-LAV BROWN" Ginny practically screamed. We all laughed at the silly nickname we had given to her last year. "She said that we were the only decent people here- so basically, we're in for a hell of a year." She pulled a scary face.

"So, how was the meeting?" Neville asked, after we all stopped laughing.

"Great-"

"Terrible-"

"Mione, you only hated it coz, Malfoy's head boy-"

"WHAT? Malfoy head boy?"

We both nodded.

"Don't worry" Luna smiled. "Daddy says this year's going to be very lucky, because all the Nargels have headed somewhere else. I'm sure you'll be fine." And I gave her a hug.

I looked at Ginny, Neville and Luna, and couldn't help but smile. They had changed some much from 1st year  
Ginny was no longer the shy girl around Harry or anyone else really. She was becoming more of Fred and George's sister every day. She really had grown up since the chamber of secrets incident.  
Neville was no longer the shy little boy that I helped look for his toad on the train. He had grown up over the years, and become much braver.  
And Luna, she wasn't the 'Loony' person I used to think she was; except for the fact she's always telling me about 'Nargels' I still don't believe in them.

Ginny offered me a chocolate frog. "Thanks" I said.  
I took one look at my new circle of friends, and I knew the year would be OK, without Harry and Ron. Probably the best year yet. And then I couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Times of darkness**_

**Chapter 4- Back at Hogwarts**

"We're here!" Ginny shouted. Luckily we had already gotten changed, so all we had to do was get our bags.

"Come on," I said facing Gin. "We have to help the 1st years, remember?"

"Do we have to" She groaned.  
"Yes! You're a prefect, its you're job." I dragged her away before she could say anything else.  
"Bye" Neville called out, while Luna waved to us.

"Bye" we both called out.

We turned around, and accidently bumped into someone, who wasn't looking where they were going.

"Watch where your going-" he looked up. "Well, if it isn't little Miss Mudblood… and she-Weasel. Isn't this cute?" he laughed.

"Get lost Malfoy" and I pushed past him.

"You better watch it, Granger" he threatened.

"Or what? Going to get you Death-Eater daddy on me" I joked.

Ginny snorted. "Good one Mione," she patted my back. "The Weasley charms finally rubbing off on you, I'm gonna go and find Collin" she smiled and walked away.

"Take that back, Mudblood" he got out his wand, and pointed it at my head. Well two could play at this game.

"Or what, Malfoy?" I challenged and got out my own wand and pointed it at his throat.

"Well-"

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall was standing there shocked, with a bunch of scared looking 1st years.

"Sorry professor," I started blushing, and then went to help Hagrid help the 1st years on to the boats.

"Yeah, sorry Professor" Malfoy said, but just stood there.

"Aren't you going to help?" he was really annoying me now.

"Nope" he just stood there, watching me.  
So me and Hagrid helped the 15, 1st years on to the boats.

"An don't forget, you're never 't old to visit me. 'An tell Ron I 'ope he gets better" he smiled. "An 'Arry, I ope he's OK" he looked sad.

"Don't worry Hagrid, I will"

I was just helping the last little boy on to the boat, when he screamed at a creature in the sea, and dragged me into the water.  
"ARGH!" and the next thing I know is, I'm crawling out of the lake, soaking wet, with Malfoy standing in front of me. Almost wetting himself with laughter.

"Well Granger, that's certainly an improvement with your hair, but your teeth are still too big" he smirked.

"I hate you!" I dried myself with my wand and stormed toward the carriages.

"That's a bit harsh isn't it Granger? What would Weasel and Potter say if they heard you?" that caught my attention.

I turned around "There not here Malfoy" I said sadly.

He actually looked interested for a second, but quickly covered it up. "Where are they then?"

"Ron's at home with Spattergroit, and Harry has to stay at the Dursley's for a bit. OK?"

"Wow, and I didn't think this year could get any better"

I turned around and walked to the carriages. Why did he have to be so annoying?

Luckily, I had just managed to find Ginny, Neville, Luna and Collin, before their carriage left.

"Hey Mione. What happened?" Ginny questioned me.

"Well, just after you left Professor McGonagall caught me and Malfoy threatening each other in front of a bunch of 1st years, and then a kid thought he saw a monster and pushed me into the lake."

Ginny was the first to burst out laughing, and then everyone else joined in.

"He actually pushed you into the lake?" she asked wiping her eyes.

I nodded.

"What did Malfoy say" Neville asked.

"Well… he said that it was an improvement, but my teeth were still big."

"Don't listen to him Mione" Luna smiled. "You're perfect."

"YEAH!" everyone agreed.

"GROUP HUG!"Ginny screamed, and then I was being squished into a hug by my best friends.

_(*At Hogwarts*) _

The sorting ceremony was rather short as there were only 15, 1st years this year.  
Lilly Thomas, Jenette Walters, Tom Davies and Reg Moon, were sorted into Gryffindor. Sue Jeffreys, Hallie Wood and James Goodwin into Ravenclaw. Arthur Jones, Daisy Sparks, Daphne Simmers and Lorrel May into Hufflepuff. And Jason Mallory, Mark Rogers, Kyle White and Lizzie-May Right, into Slytherin. (Unfortunately)

"Now before we eat an announcement." I looked up at the front to find Snape standing there, looking as horrid as ever. "As you should all know I'm Hogwarts new headmaster" he smiled, well smirked really. "And I would like to introduce the new defence against the dark art professor Amycus Carrow." A man who was clearly a death-eater walked up to stand beside Snape. He was really scary looking, that's probably why Snape hired him.

"Also, I would like to introduce the new head boy and head girl. Draco Malfoy," all the Slytherin's cheered. "And Hermione Granger." He had to spit out, while Gryffindor cheered the loudest.

"And lastly I would like to mention, if you are caught out of bed or doing anything unacceptable, you will be punished." He said slowly and then waved his wand.

The table was filled with all the foods you could imagine. Ginny was already grabbing anything she could reach, and began shoving it in her mouth.

"Ginny!" I warned her.

"Wha-" she swallowed her food, but quickly shoving more in.

"You are so like Ron-" the words came out before I could stop them. The table was suddenly quiet. I looked around at all the sad faces. Ginny; her brother was going to miss the last, most important year at school, all because he was ill. Lavender; as much as I hate to admit it, she loved him and had been waiting to see him all year. Neville and Seamus; both good friends of Ron, both haven't seen him since the end of the last school year. And me, I didn't know how I really felt about Ron anymore, I liked him more than a friend, but he had Lavender. I wasn't even him best friend; Harry was.

Harry… we all missed him as well, we were all his friend and the year wasn't going to be the same without them.

I looked at the other tables. They were all empty. Parvarti and Padma Patil, Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Zacharias Smith, even: Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass were missing. There was less than half left.

According to Neville, the Daily Profit is saying that Hogwarts is a dangerous place, without Dumbledore. Everything is different without him; the castle looks so dark, much more like a prison, and less of a school. And now, everyone looked miserable.

And that's when I knew, Hogwarts was never going to be the same.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Times of darkness**_

**Chapter 5- Dumbledore's portrait**

After an hour of eating and silence, we were finally dismissed

"Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall was walking towards me. "Your new room is on the third floor, by Dumbledore's portrait." She handed me a piece of paper. "And here's the password, Dumbledore would like a word with you and Mr Malfoy." She smiled and walked back to the other professors.

I looked at the piece of paper McGonagall had given me.

"Granger!" Malfoy was running up to me, "do you know where our common room is? McGonagall said she told you."

I nodded, "Yeah, 3rd floor by Dumbledore's portrait, apparently he wants to talk to us."

"OK," he nodded. "Let's go then."

If I said I was shocked, I would be lying. "You really want to be caught walking with a Mudblood?" Harry and Ron hated it when I called myself Mudblood. I didn't, I was proud of who I am. But Draco didn't, I was nothing more than a filthy Mudblood to him.

"Look, Granger…" he spat out. "I was trying to be nice as we are going to share a dorm now, but clearly you don't like it. So fine we'll spend the year at each other's throats." With that he grabbed the paper, and walked away.

Malfoy being nice? I snorted, YEAH RIGHT!

I gave Ginny a hug and went to find our dorm.

(*******************)

Malfoy was already there, waiting at Dumbledore's portrait.

"Ahh! Miss Granger. Welcome, now before I let you in, I would like to have a word with both of you." His blue eyes glistened, and a smirk crept on to his face. This was going to be bad, and we both knew that.

"As you both know, this is going to be your last year at Hogwarts, and I want you to have something that you will remember forever, and Professor McGonagall has agreed with me that... You will be having a ball, as in a leaving ball. AND you two will be in charge of it, and maybe if they choose to, some prefects. You will have to pick the date, theme, the decorations, food and anything else you want. You will also be the ones to tell the rest of your year." He smiled. "Now that's over, password?"

I looked at the piece of paper. "Stellis viam"

"That's a stupid password" Malfoy said.

"Would you like to change it Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can we?" he asked.

"If Miss Granger agrees." They both turned to look at me.

"I don't mind."

"OK, any ideas"

"Slytherin rule"

"NO!" I turned to Dumbledore. "How about Gryffindor are the best?"

"More like Gryffindor stink" he smirked. "Actually, I think, Potter stinks, is a good one."

"How about, 'Shut up Malfoy?'" I suggested.

"Or, 'Why should I, little Miss Know-It-All'"

"Maybe it should be 'Because you're a stupid ferret.'"

"How dare you, you little Mud-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dumbledore spoke this time, "Seeing as you two can't decide on a new password, you will keep the one we have given you."

Draco groaned.

The portrait swung open. "Behave yourselves"

The room was amazing, nothing like the Gryffindor's common room. The walls were a creamy-white colour, with a couple of paintings of famous wizards scattered around the walls. The carpet was a darker shade of cream, and it was so soft! There were 2 sofas in the middle of the room, one was red which had gold cushions on, and the other was green, which had silver cushions. Typical!  
Running along the left side of the room, was a huge bookcase. I ran over to it.

"Typical" Malfoy muttered.

I glared at him, and turned back to the books. There hundreds! Magical and muggle. After a quick scan, I found my favourite book. Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, I've already read it 7 times.

"Having fun there Granger? We've just got here and your already looking at the books." He smirked.

"Shut up, Malfoy." And I walked over to my room.

"Wow," I breathed.

I thought the common room was amazing, this was better.

The walls were painted white. Just above my bed was a huge picture of me, Harry, Ron and Ginny at the Burrow, which was taken the week before we had to go back to Hogwarts. We stood there laughing, grinning at each other, all linking arms.

The bed was huge, with a red cover and golden cushions. There was a little table on the right of the bed; it had a digital clock and another picture. But this one had just me and Ginny on it. It was taken in my 4th year, us at the Yule ball. I smiled.  
There were more pictures hanging on the walls: Me, Harry and Ron in our first year, me and Viktor Krum at the Yule ball, Dumbledore's army, even a picture of me with my mum and dad.

There was a huge mirror and a desk, filled with parchment and quills. I decided to write a letter to Ron and one to Harry.

Dear Ron,

I miss you and Harry so much! Hogwarts just isn't the same without you. My new dorm is amazing, except that I have to share it with Malfoy. Did you hear? Ginny's a prefect! Isn't that amazing? Dumbledore told me and Malfoy that's there's going to be a leaving ball soon, and we and the prefects are in charge of planning it. I hope your back for it; it would be terrible without you two!  
Anyway, hope your back soon everyone is missing you loads. Please write back soon!

Love Hermione x

I quickly duplicated it, changing the names and went to find Honey. I was getting bored of using Hogwarts owls and decided last month that I would buy my own. It was easy, as soon as I set eyes on her I knew I had to buy her. She's called Honey, because she is the exact same colour, and she was sweet, just like it.

"Take these to Harry and Ron, please."

She hooted and flew away. I turned around and walked back to our dorm.

"Miss Granger" it was Professor McGonagall. "Did Dumbledore tell you about the ball?"

I nodded.

"Good. I would like you and Mr Malfoy to announce it to the rest of your year by the end of week, and hopefully you will have a little picture of what you would like it to be. I know it's too much for just two of you to handle, so I have asked Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevy if they would like to help you, maybe you could ask some of the other prefects?"

"OK"

"And I hope Mr Malfoy isn't being too hard on you." She turned around and started yelling at some 5th years fighting behind us. "I should go." And she ran over to the 5th years and pulled them apart from each other.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Times of darkness**_

**Chapter 6- I'm sorry**

"Mione!" I was just walking towards Dumbledore's portrait, when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around; Ginny, Colin, Lilly and Shaun were running towards me.

"Hey," Ginny gave me a hug. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We're here to help plan you're leaving ball! Oh Mione, you're so lucky, we're going to give you the best ball EVER!" and she dragged me to Dumbledore's portrait.

"Miss Weasley, Mr Creevy, Miss Peter and Mr Sprout, Welcome! You're here about the ball I'm guessing" he smiled at them.

"Yep! And we're going to give them the best ball Hogwarts will ever have. Aren't we guys?"

"Yeah!" they all chorused.

"I certainly hope so. Well, good luck" and the portrait swung open.

The room was empty; Draco must be in his room I thought.

"WOW! Mione your dorm is amazing, you're so lucky!" Ginny was running around, looking at all the pictures.

"Yeah, except I have to share it with Malfoy. You think this is good, you should see my room."

"Lucky! I have to share with a room with Lavender, Vanessa, Alexis and Katy; do you know how annoying it is listening to them gossiping about boys al night? Anyway where is Malfoy?"

"I don't know, probably in his room."

"Good, I don't want him interrupting us."

We all sat in the middle of the room, on the floor.

"Accio notebook" Lilly waved her wand and a notebook came flying into the room, while I got everyone some quills.

"First," Ginny said "We need a date, any ideas?"

"Well, I was thinking Christmas would be good, because there would be really good decorations, but it's too far away."

"True, it needs to be near the end of the year, but not too close"

"How about May? It's 2 months before we finish." Lilly said.

"Yeah! And that gives us plenty of time to plan it."

"OK, May it is then," Ginny wrote it down in the notebook. "What about themes? I thin-"

"What are you doing?" Malfoy, walked into the room, it suddenly went silent.

"Why do you care, Malfoy?" I asked.

"Because Granger, this is my room as well, and if you don't tell me I'll just stay here until you do." He smirked.  
"Fine," he grabbed a book from the bookcase and went to sit on the green and silver sofa.

"Fine" I turned back to Ginny.

"As I was saying, I think it should be really romantic, and everyone has to bring dates!"

"That's not really a theme though is it?" I asked; trust Ginny to want to make it romantic.

"I don't think there should be a theme," Lilly spoke this time. "I think it should be like prom."

"What's prom?" Ginny and Shaun asked.

"It's just like a ball that muggles have before they leave school. Sometimes they have themes, and sometimes they don't." Lilly explained.

"So you're already planning the stupid dance?" Malfoy asked, putting his book down. "Why? Its ages away."

"Professor McGonagall told me, we have to announce it to the rest of the year, by the end of the week."

"Then why are they here?" he pointed to Ginny, Lilly and Shaun. "They're only 6th year."

"McGonagall asked us to help" Ginny spoke up this time.

Malfoy put his book down on the table, and came to join us.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look I'm doing Granger? I'm helping."

"Why?"

"Because believe it or not Granger, I'm head boy." He turned to Ginny. "I think Lilly's right; I don't think there should be theme."

"Does everyone agree?" Ginny asked.

"Wait! How about we make it a masked ball?" Shaun asked.

"That's not a bad idea, and it would be really romantic! Just picture it, everyone wearing masks, it would be so mysterious."

"So should it be a masked ball?" Ginny asked.

We nodded and she wrote it down in the notebook.

"When do you have to tell the rest of your year?" Shaun asked.

"By the end of the week."

"Well then shouldn't we be planning what you're going to say to them then?"

"Yeah you're right."

"No, we'll just wing it." Malfoy said.

"Pass me the notebook Gin," she passed it to me.

I started writing some notes.

"What you writing Mione?"

"Just some ideas on what to say."

"Well, so far we've got the date, and we know it's going to be a masked ball. What else do we need?"

"Decorations and food mostly, and anything else we want."

Draco groaned. "Just tell them that we're having a leaving ball, sometime in May, it's going to be masked and that we'll tell them more when we finish planning it."

"Fine you can tell them then!" and I stormed into my room.

"A bit childish aren't we Granger?"

"Leave her alone Malfoy. Come on guys, we should go. We don't want to be in the middle of their argument."

"BYE!" Ginny called out and the others waved.

I sat down on my bed and bean to read Romeo and Juliet. I was just getting to my favourite bit; when they meet, when there was a knock on my door.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I shouted, while I opened the door.

He smirked. "Nice room Granger." He said, looking at the pictures.

"Why are you here?" I was getting tired.

He mumbled something, which I didn't understand.

"Speak up Malfoy, I can't understand you."

"I said I'm s-sorry" he looked at the floor.

I burst out laughing "For what?"

"For calling you a Mudblood before and for arguing with you in there."

I was almost crying with laughter now. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Look I told you before," he was angry again. "I'm just trying to be nice to you. But you obviously don't want me to." He slammed the door.

"Yeah right, I said to myself, and wen t back to reading Romeo and Juliet.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Times of darkness**_

**Chapter 7- The dream**

_It was 11 o'clock, the dance was almost finished. I had already danced with most of the boys here. I'm not sure if they knew who I was, but I couldn't tell who they were, as everyone was wearing masks._

_I had just finished dancing with someone who I think was Harry when someone came up behind me._

"_Hermione" he coughed." Do you want to dance?" he asked. I could tell it was Ron by the colour of his hair; I'm not sure how he knew who I was. "You don't have to if you don't want to-"_

"_Ron," I laughed. "I'd love to." He smiled. _

_He took my hand and led me to the middle of the room, just as a slow song started playing. He placed his hand on my waist, and started to lead me around the floor. He was actually quite a good dancer, much better than he was a couple of years ago at the Yule ball._

"_You look amazing tonight." He smiled. _

_I was wearing a strapless light pink dress that just came down to my knees, and it was longer at the back. My hair was in soft curls that ended just below my shoulder, thanks to Ginny's help. My mask was the same colour as my dress with golden sequins outlining it. It just covered my eyes._

"_Thanks, you look great to." It was true, he finally bought some real dress robes, and not like the ones he wore at the Yule ball._

_The song was coming to an end._

"_Mione, I need to tell you something… I…I" he took a deep breath. "I lov-" _

_Somebody tapped my shoulder, causing me to turn around._

"_Miss Granger, care to dance," he asked politely. _

"_Ok" I turned back to Ron, who was looking quite disappointed. "What were you saying?"_

"_It's doesn't matter." He was looking everywhere, except at me._

"_Are you sure?"_

_He nodded._

"_I'll see you later then." And I took the mystery boy's hand, while Ron walked backed to Harry, still looking disappointed, _

_Mystery boy was an amazing dancer, much better than anybody I had danced with tonight._

"_You look beautiful," he said, as he spun me around the room._

"_How did you know who I am?" _

"_Your eyes, you have the most beautiful eyes in all of Hogwarts," The song had ended, be we carried on dancing._

"_Who are you?" I asked, as he spun me around once more._

"_You'll find out soon," he smiled, as he leaned in closer. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." _

_I was looking into his eyes, when I noticed what colour they were. Grey and his blonde hair._

_That when I realised mystery boy was-_

-"AHH!" I woke up screaming, what started off as a wonderful dream, turned out to be a nightmare. I looked at my clock. 6:59 I groaned, there was no way I could go back to sleep after that, so I decided to have a shower, and start getting ready.

_(10 minutes later)_

I decided to do something with my hair. My hair isn't as 'bushy' as it used to be when I started Hogwarts, now it's much wavier. Last month Ginny taught me some spells that would help me do my hair. I decided on some curls.

"Locke," soft curls fell just below my shoulders.

Now for some make-up, but this time, the muggle way, I thought.

I put some light foundation on, some mascara and lip-gloss.

"Done," I said to myself and smiled.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

I groaned. "What is it Malfoy?" I said, opening the door.

"It's you're timetable for today," he said innocently, handing me an envelope with my name on it.

"Oh," I took it. "Thanks."

And he left. I was confused. No insulting me? Calling me Mudblood? Was he actually trying to be nice to me?

"Malfoy?" I asked walking into the common room.

"What?"

"I was just wondering are you OK?"

He looked confused. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh. No reason."

"OK…" and I'm not sure if it was just me, but I think Malfoy actually smiled, he must have noticed it because he quickly covered it with a smirk.

"Come one Granger, breakfast's starting soon and I don't want to be late."

I nodded, and we both walked out of the common room. We walked together in silence until.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" Ginny was screaming at me.

I turned around. "What?"

"YOU'RE LATE! WE'RE WASTING PRECIOUS TIME!"

"What are you talking about?" I was confused.

"I TOLD YOU TO MEET ME HERE 10 MINUTES AGO. WE HAVE IMPOTRANT THINGS TO DISCUSS!"

"What are you-" I finally realised what she was talking about. "Oh, that!"

"THAT? THAT HAS A NAME HERMIONE! THAT IS IMPOTRANT! VERY IMPORTANT!"

"Calm down, Weasley" Draco smirked at her.

"For once I actually agree with Malfoy, Ginny calm down."

Ginny looked shocked. "Wait? Did you just agree with Malfoy?"

"I think I did"

"Hey I'm still here, you know." Malfoy said. "Fine, I don't want to be seen with you two," he said after no one answered him.

"At least he's gone" she started dragging me towards the hall. "Now we can plan the ball without him interrupting us." And we sat down between Colin and Lavender.

"Hey" they greeted.

"What lessons do you guys have today?" I asked.

Ginny took out her timetable. "Um, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Astronomy, Defence against the dark arts and then Quidditch practice."

"I have: Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Divination, and Defence against the dark arts and Herbology." Colin said.

Lavender looked at hers. "Double Potions," she groaned. "History of magic, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration then Ancient runes, you?"

I got mine out. "Double Potions, History of magic, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, then Care of magical creatures."

"Yay!" she squealed, "At least we have double potions together."

"Yay," I said less enthusiastically.

Ginny passed me a note under the table.

Mione,

Meet you at Dumbledore's portrait after Quidditch practice; I'll tell Colin, Lilly and Shaun. X

I tried not to groan, she wanted to talk about the dance again. I nodded anyway.

"Now" Snape's voice echoed through the room. "Before you all go to your lessons, I would like to remind you that I will not tolerant any behaviour-"

"Why does he always say this?" Ginny whispered beside me.

I shrugged.

"I mean, it's not like we're going to forget. He's told us about 5 times and we haven't even been here for two days!"

I laughed.

"- That will be all, you are dismissed." He waved his hand signalling us to leave.

"See you later" Ginny and Colin said and walked off towards Charms. Lavender linked my arm and we walked towards the dungeons.

Help me it thought.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Times of darkness**_

**Chapter 8- Potions**

**NOTE- **** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! - **

**THANKS! X**

The dungeons were as dark and cold as ever, the only good thing is that we have Professor Slughorn and NOT Snape. There was also one other good thing. Without Harry being here, I was going to be top of the class again.

"Welcome, welcome class!" he seemed excited.

"No Mr Potter?" he asked. All the Gryffindor's were silent, while the Slytherin's cheered.

I shook my head, "He has to stay at his Aunts and Uncles for a bit longer." I whispered. Even though I was glad he wasn't here to copy from the princes instructions, he was my friend and I still missed him. And Ron.

"Oh," he seemed disappointed. "Well come in class, come in!"  
"Now! Please stand at the front. EVERYONE!" he warned. He might not be professor Snape, but Slughorn could still be scary.

Once we were all standing at the front of the classroom he continued. "Well after last years..." he couldn't think of the right word. "Problems." He looked over at the Slytherin's. "I have decided to set a seating plan!" he still seemed really excited, and didn't seem to notice the looks we were all giving him.  
"So when I say you and your partner's name, I would like you to find a desk." He smiled.

"Lucy Dale and Flo Barsh." The two girls scowled at each other as they sat down.

"Simon Kelon and Gemma Knowles." They glared at each other.

"Lavender Brown and Blaise Zabini." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"At least he's cute" Lavender whispered to me, and then she strolled towards their desks.

"Pansy Parkinson and Seamus Finnegan" She practically screamed at Slughorn.

"Sabrina Williams and Jack Foster." They both glared at him.

"Andrew Johnson and Patrick Glen." They sat down, completely ignoring each other.

"Fredrick James and Jane Rowland." They sat down, as far away from each other as they could.

"Justin Donald and Penelope Lawson." They refused to look at each other.

"Jamie Light and Antoney Slack." They both started muttering things under their breaths.

"And last but not least, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!" he said. The whole class went silent, eyes widened. We were the only pair that sat down without complaining, threatening or glaring at each other, which was actually surprising.

"I would just like to remind you that you will be sitting here for the rest of the year." The class groaned. "And you will be working together on potions as well. Now, I know most of the class are missing this year, but it doesn't mean we can't do any work. As this is your last year here at Hogwarts, we won't be making any boring potions! Oh no, we will be making interesting ones! But they will be tricky." He smiled.  
"Now" Slughorn pointed his wand at the board, and it was full with instructions. "Can anyone tell me what we will be making today?"

My hand was the only one to fly up.

"Anyone else? Well, Miss Granger?"

"Amortentia; the most powerful love potion in the world. Although it doesn't create love, it's more like an illusion. It has a different smell to everyone, depending on the things they love."

"Well done Miss Granger, excellent answer. 10 points to Gryffindor." He smiled.

"Now I would like you and your partner to complete this potion, the best pair will get to keep it." He smiled. "You have an hour, starting now!"

"I'll get the ingredients," Malfoy said and he left. This year was going to be easy. I looked around at the other pairs, Lavender was trying to flirt with Blaise, but he was just ignoring her. Pansy and Seamus were screaming at each other, as were Jamie and Antoney. Lucy and Flo were ignoring each other and Sabrina had just poured boiling water over Jacks head.

Malfoy came back carrying all the ingredients. "What do we need to do first?"

"Um," I looked at the board. "Well, first it says to hear the cauldron to 150 degrees."

"Done," he said after a couple of seconds.

"Then you put the phoenix feather in, and the unicorn hair, and stir clockwise."

I put the Phoenix feather in, while Malfoy put in the Unicorn hair and began to stir clockwise.

_(*Half an hour later*)_

"Then leave it for 10 minutes,"

"That's it?" Malfoy asked.

I nodded.

"That was easy."

He was right, I looked around the class. It seemed me and Malfoy were the only ones that were close to finishing it.  
Jamie and Antoney were still arguing about who would put the Phoenix feather in. Pansy and Seamus's potion was dark green and smelt of rotten eggs. Fredrick and James's was bright orange and was fizzing uncontrollably.

Professor Slughorn was walking around the class. He stopped at our desk.

"Perfect! Congratulations Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, it seems like you two will be the ones keeping your potions." He smiled. "If only Mr Potter was here," he muttered under his breath and quickly walked back to his desk.

"Well," Malfoy smirked. "It's not like I'm going to need any of it, any girl who love to go out with me. Well except for you, why?"

"Why do you care Malfoy?"

"Because I'm Draco Malfoy, Slytherin sex-god, hottest guy in the school."

"Fine, because you are an arrogant, big headed ferret that only cares about himself. Happy?"

He thought for a minute. "So, if I became… nice and not so big headed, you would like me?"

"As a friend…. Yeah I guess I would" I couldn't believe I actually said that!

"Good," he smirked.

"Wait… what are you planning?"

"Nothing." He said innocently.

"Stop!" Slughorn said, walking around the classroom. "Now it's obvious who gets to keep their potion." He smiled at me and Malfoy. "Congratulations," he smiled at us. "Use it wisely, and be careful." He handed us the finished potion.

The bell rang.

"Now off you go, don't want to be late for your next lesson."

I grabbed my bag and walked began walking out,

"Miss Granger," professor Slughorn called. "Do you know when Mr Potter will be back?"

I shook my head. "Sorry Professor, I don't know."

"Oh, Ok you may leave."

And I walked out. One thing surprised me, me and Malfoy had worked together all lesson, and he hadn't called me Mudblood or insulted me. Maybe he is trying to change, I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

_**In dark times**_

**Chapter 9- Truce **

My next lesson was history of magic, with Professor Binns.

"Hermione, there's a seat next to me!" Lavender called out.

Turns out, it was the only seat left; I groaned and walked towards her.

"So, what's with you and Malfoy?" she asked looking at her nails.

"Nothing"

She snorted. "Yeah right, Mione admit it. You lurvvv him!" she giggled.

"I DO NOT LOVE DRACO MALFOY!" I screamed a little bit too loud, luckily we had this lesson with Ravenclaw and NOT Slytherin.

"If you say so…" but I knew she didn't believe me.

"If only Pavarti was here," she whinged.

(************)

The rest of the day was like that. When we had lessons with the Slytherin's, me and Malfoy had to sit next to each other. As were 'head boy and head girl' and when we didn't, I was stuck with Lavender, listening to her gossip about boys.

The end bell rang, and lessons were finally over. I don't think I've ever hated my lessons, but there's a first for everything I thought.

I walked over to Dumbledore's portrait; Lilly and Shaun were already there.

"Where's Ginny and Colin?" I asked. "It's not like them to be late."

Shaun shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought they were with you." Lilly said.

"Oh," I was a little disappointed that no one knew where they were. "Well we can go in and wait for them." I suggested.

"Stellis viam," I said, and then Dumbledore's portrait swung open.

Malfoy was already sitting down, on the green sofa reading a book. He looked up as we came in.

"No she-Weasel or the Creevy kid?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know where they are."

"Oh, are you planning the ball again?"

We all nodded.

"Can I help?"

"Um," I looked at Lilly and Shaun, they nodded. "Sure."

He came over and joined us. "So what else do we need?"

"Decorations."

"OK, hand me the notebook," he asked Lilly.

"Sure" and she handed it to him.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

"Well, I started. "I was thinking it could be all dark and mysterious." Everyone looked at me confused. "Like," I began to explain. "It would be all dark, and we could have little stars everywhere. It would make it more mysterious because it's a masked ball."

"Actually Granger, I think that's a good idea, what do you guys think?"

Both Lilly and Shaun nodded.

"Any other ideas?"

No one spoke.

"OK-"

Just then somebody started nicking at the door.

"Must be Ginny and Colin," I said while I went to open it.

It was.

I decided to take a leaf out of Ginny book. "Your late," I looked at my watch.

"We know and we're sorry. We had detention with Carrow." They said looking t each other.

"OK, we've only just started anyway."

We all sat down.

"So what have you decided?" Ginny asked, she seemed upset that we had decided something without her.

"Well, Hermione thought it should be all dark, and there could be little stars everywhere. As it would add to the mystery."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah that's a good idea."

"You got any?" Shaun asked her and Colin.

They both shook their heads.

"Then it's final, we'll go for Granger's idea." Malfoy said, writing it down in the notebook.

Colin looked at the clock. "We should go to the Great Hall, for dinner. It's starting soon. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving" he said and stood up.

"Same" we all muttered, whilst standing up.

As we were walking toward the hall, Professor McGonagall came running towards us.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, would you two be able to announce the ball to the rest of your year after dinner?"

We looked at each other and nodded.

"Good, good. I'll tell Snape when I see him." And she walked off.

"Well that was weird." Ginny said, we all nodded in agreement.

We arrived at the Great Hall and went our different ways. Me, Ginny and Colin sat down in the middle of the table.

"So why did you two get detention?"

"Well," they both looked at. "Well he hates us because we're Gryffindor and…"

"Spit it out!" I warned.

"And I maybe, kind of, shouted out that him and Snape were death eaters, and then i maybe, threatened them."

"GINNY!" I was shocked.

"It's true though," she said while stuffing her face with anything she could get hold of.

"What did you do?" I turned to Colin.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, I was just sitting next to Ginny and he gave me it."

"Oh."

_(* An hour later*)_

Snape's voice echoed through the room. "You may leave. Except, for the 7th years."

When everyone had left, he continued.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have an announcement," he spat out; clearly he didn't like the idea of the ball.

We both walked up toward the front.

"Thank you, headmaster." Malfoy nodded.

I started. "Well, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore have decided that we could have a leaving ball." The girls eyes lit up at the words.

Draco took over. "We have decided that it will take place sometime in May, and it will be a masked ball. That's really all we have for now."

"Thank you," we both said, and walked back to our tables.

"AHHH!" Lavender screamed. "A ball, if only Ron was here." She cried.  
"Maybe I'll ask Seamus." She gasped. "Hermione, we HAVE to go dress shopping, before all the good ones go."

"Yeah," I nodded, less enthusiastically.

We got up and started walking back to our dorms.

"Who are you going with?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"You should go with Draco!" she cried.

"NO!" I screamed and ran up the stairs leaving Lavender behind.

I finally got to Dumbledore's portrait.

"Ah, Miss Granger. I heard you told the 7th year about the ball." I nodded.  
He smiled. "Good?" he asked.

I nodded again.

"I thought so." He smiled, and the portrait swung open.

Malfoy was standing there, like he had been waiting for me.

"Malfoy."

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Um, OK?"

"Well, we've been getting along… better then we used to. And we both know that we-"

He looked me in the eye, took a step closer and put his hand forward.

"Truce?"

He looked deadly serious, and I knew he was.

I shook his hand.

"Truce"


	10. Chapter 10

_**In dark times**_

**Chapter 10- Malfoy and Granger**

I smiled; now that me and Malfoy have decided to try to get along, this year wasn't going to be quiet so bad.

I walked back to my room and saw 2 letters. One from Harry and one from Ron.

I read Ron's first.

_Hey Mione!_

_It's really boring here, but mum keeps cooking me loads of food! That's the only good thing. Fred and George keep bothering me, trying to get me to try all their new products.  
Yeah, mum told me Ginny is a prefect after she owled her. Her and dad are so proud of her, so am I._

_It's boring here without you and Harry._

_See you soon,_

_Ron _

I re-read it. I was disappointed that he hadn't said anything about the ball; I was hoping he would be back for it and would ask me to go with him. I didn't want to re-live the Yule ball incident.

So I read Harry's.

_Hermione,_

_How are you?_

_Tell Ginny I said congratulations for becoming a prefect. I'm really proud of her. I hope Malfoy isn't being such a git, just warn me if he is!_

_It can't be worse than here. The Dursley's are worse than ever._

_A ball? Sounds good. Please tell me Ginny isn't helping you, god help us if she is. Do you know when it is? Hopefully I'll be back for it._

_Have you heard from Ron yet?_

_Harry_

I smiled, at least Harry bothered to ask how I was. And he had mentioned the ball. Although both letters sounded… different , than their usual letters.  
I grabbed a quill and wrote back to him.

_Hey Harry,_

_I'm fine thanks, how are you?_

_Malfoy's actually OK; he's been nice to me ever since we arrived. Well, after we threatened each other in front of McGonagall, and the first year._

_Yes! Ginny is helping but don't worry it's not that bad. We have decided that it will take place sometime in May and will be a masked ball. Hope you're back for it! It wouldn't be the same without you._

_And yeah, Ron owled me before, saying how boring it was without us. _

_Hope the Dursley's aren't too hard on you. But if they are REMEMBER, you're of age. You could use a little magic to shut them up._

_Love_

_Hermione x_

I gave it to Honey, and went to sleep.

_(*the next day*)_

I got woken up by Ginny knocking at the door at 6.30. After half an hour of it, I decided to let her in.

"Ginny" I cried. "It's 7.00 in the morning, it's the weekend. What are you doing here?" I said sleepily, rubbing my eyes. I was defiantly not a morning person!

"Duhh!" she said like it was obvious. She saw my confused face, and held up her notebook. She wanted to talk about the ball at 7.00 in the morning. Why?!

"Ginny! Not now, please." I begged. "Later…"

"Fine!" she huffed and walked away.

"Finally," I muttered to myself, and closed the door.

"What's with the racket?" Malfoy had come in rubbing his eyes and yawning. "It's 7.00 in the morning!"

"I know, Ginny came and thought now would be a good time to talk about the ball."

"Typical…" he laughed.

I nodded, in agreement.

"Well seeing as were already up, maybe we should…"

"Talk?" I suggested.

"Yeah…" he hesitated. "Talk."

So we walked over to the sofas. Me on the red one, and Malfoy on the green one.

"So… What should we talk about?"

"Um…. I don't know. Anything, I guess." I laughed and he joined in.

"Um… What are you doing today?" he asked.

"Nothing really. Ginny wants to meet me later. And then I'll probably to some homework."

"Typical."

"What about you?"

"Well I'm meeting Blaise later. We'll probably meet some other Slytherin's and then torment the 1st years," he joked.

"So, what book are you reading?" he looked over at the table beside him. "Romeo and Juliet, what's that about?"

"Forbidden love." I summed it up, he gave me a look. "Their families hate each other, but they fall in love. Juliet pretends to die, so she and Romeo can be together. But Romeo finds her and kills himself. Then Juliet wakes up and sees him dead beside her, so then she kills herself."

"Oh, well that sounds very dramatic, and depressing." He joked.

"All of Shakespeare's plays are dramatic." I nodded.

We stayed silent for a couple of minutes. And I couldn't help but think about me and Malfoy. That we were kind of like Romeo and Juliet, except that we weren't in love! He was taught growing up to hate all muggle-borns and muggles, especially me. But no matter how much he was taught to hate me, he was trying to change, so we could be friends. Forbidden friends.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I said, snapping back to reality.

He gave me a look that said 'I don't believe you.' But left it at that.

"Well, I should be going. I told Blaise I'd meet him at 8," he looked at his watch. "And I've got 10 minutes, to get ready and be there."

"Oh, I better start getting ready, you know what Ginny's like."

"Yep, we all do."

We both laughed, and walked over to our rooms to get ready.

I changed into my favourite jumper and jeans, put my hair up in a messy bun, and put on some lip gloss and mascara.

I didn't care about Ginny's opinion of what I looked like, I couldn't be bothered trying today. It's what happens when she wakes me up at 7.00 on a Saturday!

I opened the door, to find Malfoy standing outside waiting for me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Waiting for you, I thought we could walk down together."

"Oh, OK." And we set off together.

"So, are you and Ginny meeting about the ball?"

"Probably."

"Oh," he nodded. "Well maybe we could have another meeting tonight…"

"Ok, I'll tell Ginny, Lilly and Shaun." I smiled.

We both stopped.

"Bye… Draco."

"Bye…Hermione."

And we went our separate ways.


	11. Chapter 11

_**In dark times**_

**Chapter 11- Blaise Zabini**

**NOTE-**** I'VE BEEN REALLY STUCK WRITING THIS STORY, SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ****MESSAGE ME. I'LL GIVE YOU ALL THE CREDIT!  
And I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, ADD IT TO THEIR FAVOURITES OR FOLLOWED ****THANKS!**

"Granger?"

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ginny and Colin. We had been talking about the ball for half an hour and we still hadn't got anywhere

"Um. Yeah?"

"Hi, I'm Blaise. Blaise Zabini. Slytherin, your year. Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

I looked over at Colin, and then Ginny, she nodded furiously. 'Go for it' she mouthed, 'he's cute!'

"Ok…" and I followed him out of the Great hall.

"Shouldn't you be with Draco?" I asked. "He told me he was meeting you." I was surprised how easily it was to call him Draco and not Malfoy.

"Well, I left him with Pansy and some other Slytherin's. So I could look for you."

"Ok…,"

"I need to ask you something. It's about Draco, he's been acting… different. He's changed, do you know anything?" he looked concerned.

"Well, not really, I don't think so."

"Oh," he looked disappointed. "So he hasn't said anything to you?"

"No, sorry." He started to walk off. "I know," I muttered to myself.

"WAIT!" I shouted and he turned around. "He has been acting quite different. He said he wanted to be friends, call it truce."

"That's why!" he threw his hands in the air, and started muttering to himself. "It all makes sense now!"

"Excuse me, but what makes sense?" I was confused.

"Um, well I shouldn't be telling you this. But what the hell!" he smiled. "Last year Draco told me, well I forced him to really. But that doesn't matter. Anyway he told me something… a secret." He laughed to himself. "I can't tell you what it was, but don't worry. You'll find out soon enough. And you can't tell him I told you this, or he'd hex me. Promise?" he raised his eyebrow.

"OK…" I was confused. What was he talking about?

"Good," he seemed to relax. "Don't worry, you will understand soon. Wait, before I go. Is… Do you know if Weaslette, I mean Ginny Weasley is…single?" he whispered the last word. Even his dark skin couldn't cover his blush.

"YOU LIKE GINNY WEASLEY?" I shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" he looked around. "People are looking."

"Sorry, YOU LIKE GINNY WEASLEY?" I whispered-shouted.

His face answered it all. "Aww that's so cute! Wait till she finds out." I teased him.

"You can't tell her, PROMISE!" he threatened.

"Fine… take the fun out of everything," I joked.

"Promise," he said quieter this time.

"I Hermione Granger, promise not to tell Ginny Weasley that you like her. Happy?"

"Yes" and he walked away.

"Well, that was strange." I muttered to no one in particular.

I walked back to Ginny and Colin.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea," I answered honestly.

"Did he say anything about me?" she asked hopefully, her face lightening up.

"Um…no?"

"Oh," she turned around and started stabbing her food, angrily.

"You ok?" I asked, they clearly both liked each other but wouldn't tell each other.

She nodded, "Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" she forced a smile "I just want to be alone." And she walked away towards the Gryffindor common room.

"I should probably get going as well," I said to Colin. "Do some homework, see you later!"

I walked back to my room, thinking about what Blaise had told me. I didn't really understand any of it. And I was the supposed to be the brightest-witch-of-my-age. I was Hermione Granger!

I finally got to Dumbledore's portrait "Stellis viam"

He smiled, "Everything OK?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"If you say so," and the portrait swung open. "Good day, Miss Granger."

"Bye Professor," and I walked in.

"Hey Granger!" Blaise was sitting on the green sofa, with Draco.

"Hey Blaise! What are you doing here?"

"Really Hermione, use your head," Draco smiled.

"Blaise, can I talk to you for a minute?" Draco's eyebrows shot up, as he looked at Blaise.

"Sure" and we walked into the hall.

"You have to tell Ginny you like her! Or let me. She likes you Blaise, she really does. She's always asking about you and I hate lying to her."

"She asks about me?"

"YES! She likes you Blaise, please."

"She asked about me?" he asked again.

"YES!"

"Fine, I'll tell her tomorrow." He was still shocked.

"YAY She's going to be so excited!"

Someone behind us coughed. "When did you two become so friendly?"

"Since this morning," Blaise answered him.

"Blaise, can I talk to you?"

"Well,-" and he got dragged him into Draco's room.

"OK…" and I walked towards my room, when I heard shouting.

"Dude it's not what it looks like-"

"How could you-"

"Why don't you believe-?"

"Don't tell me you've told her-"

"No! I swear-"

"How could you-"

The door opened and Blaise came storming in, "See you Granger," he called out and slammed the door.

Draco stayed in his room.

I knocked on the door, "Draco, are you OK?"

He opened the door, and looked me in the eye. "Did he tell you anything?" he said calmly.

I know I promised Blaise I wouldn't tell him. But looking at Draco, I knew I couldn't lie to him. He was my friend.

"Well, he told me something…" he looked angry. "He said that you told him a secret, but he couldn't tell me it, and that I'd find out soon. And that it all made sense? Don't worry I didn't understand."

He looked less angry. "OK," he breathed.

"Are you OK?" I asked again.

He nodded and walked back into his room.

Well, that was strange I thought, and walked into my room.

There was a note from Ginny.

_Mione, guess what?_

_Blaise Zabini asked me out! I'm soooooo happy!_

_GINNY xxxxx_

Well, that boy certainly worked fast, I thought. I was really happy for her. They made such a cute couple!

I got out my potions essay, and tried to concentrate.


	12. Chapter 12

_**In dark times**_

**Chapter 12- The start of a beautiful friendship**

"Draco?" I knocked on his door, "Can I come in?"

The door opened, and I walked in. I was shocked by his room.

He laughed. "Surprised? Really Hermione, don't be so stereotypical, this is much homelier."

I looked around. I must admit, I thought Draco's room would be very Slytherin; green and silver.  
Surprisingly it wasn't. It was red. Just like my room above the bed, there was a huge picture of Draco, Blaise and Pansy, all smiling.

I raised my eyebrows.

"What? Reds my favourite colour, I don't really like green." He shrugged.

I was surprised at what I was hearing. The Slytherin prince didn't like his own house colour? HA, I snorted.

He was sitting on a big silver chair in the corner, reading a book.

"What did you want?"

"Well, you missed dinner. So I thought you might be hungry, and we could go down to the kitchen, get the house elves to get us something." I suggested.

He thought for a while. "OK," he nodded. "Let's go" and he got up, and put his book down. "Show me the way."

"You've never been down to the kitchens?"

"No."

"Really, Not even for parties?"

He shook his head.

"Wow, you Slytherin's are much different than I thought." I didn't really mean to say that out loud.

"Just take me to the damn kitchens!"

"Fine, follow me," and I led him down the kitchens.

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger!" the house elves came running up to me.

"Come here often?" Draco smiled.

Just then Dobby came running towards us. He was wearing one bright yellow sock with blue spots on, the other one blue, with yellow spots. He was also wearing a hat that was so big it kept covering his eyes.

"Master M-," he looked up at Draco, and started shaking.

"Don't worry Dobby, Draco's changed. He's not like his dad anymore." I looked over at Draco.

He nodded. "Don't worry Dobby; I'm not like my dad at all."

He seemed to calm down more.

"What can I get you Miss Granger?"

"Can I have some chocolate chip ice cream please," I turned to Draco.

"I'll have the same."

"Make that 2 lots of chocolate chip ice cream please," and he ran off to get it.

He handed me the ice cream. "And Dotty wanted me to give you some of her special cookies." He pointed to an elf, wearing a pink top that was so long on her, looked like a dress.

"Thank you," I said to Dobby.

"And thank you Dotty!" Draco called out.

I handed Draco the ice cream and we walked back to the common room.

"Having a little snack are we?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, Draco missed dinner, so I took him to the kitchens to get something to eat."

Something made Dumbledore smile.

"Well," the portrait swung open. "Have fun!"

_Wonder what that was about, I thought._

I sat down in the middle of the floor, Draco following me.

"What happened with you and Blaise earlier?" I tried asking him again.

"It's nothing really; he was just trying to wind me up."

"Oh," I was disappointed with his answer.

"Do you like Blaise?" he suddenly asked.

"As a friend, yeah."

"Just a friend?"

I finally got what he was thinking.

"EW! Noo! I don't like him THAT way. God no! He's dating Ginny anyway."

He almost choked on his ice cream. "Blaise Zabini is DATING Ginny Weasley?"

I nodded, "He asked her this morning, after he left. Thanks to me." I added.

"Thanks to you?"

"Well…"

"Aren't you just a little matchmaker?"

I nodded, and ate another spoonful of ice cream.

"This is really nice," he pointed at the ice cream.

"Yeah, I love it." I said finishing it off, and starting on Dotty's cookies.

"Hey, leave me some for me!" he took the plate away from me and starting shoving them in his mouth.

"My cookies," I screamed. "Give them back!" and I did the first thing that came to mind and jumped on him.

"God Mione you way a ton!" he joked.

I got off him and went to sit on the sofa.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, I was only joking," he got up and went to sit by me.

I shook my head. "It's not that. You called me Mione."

"Oh, I'm sorry" I could tell he didn't understand.

"Harry and Ron call me Mione," tears started falling down my face.  
"I miss them so much; it's so weird being at Hogwarts without them. I-I-"

He hugged me. Draco Malfoy _hugged _me. And surprisingly I liked it. He was really warm, and the smell of his aftershave was really comforting.

He realised I had stopped crying. "Better?"

I nodded. I know he wasn't use to comforting girls, so it must have been hard for him. But at least he was trying.

"Here, have a cookie." He shoved the cookie in my mouth, causing me to choke.

"Oh, it's on!" and before I knew it, we were throwing cookies at each other.

"Having fun?" Blaise was standing at the door, holding Ginny's hand.

Ginny snorted _very _loud.

"How did you get in here?" I asked them.

Blaise smiled, "I have my ways."

"Ok…"

"Why are you here?" Draco said bluntly.

"We just wanted to see our two favourite people," he said innocently. "But we could leave you two alone if you want." And they turned around.

"No, no. it's OK," I said getting up, shaking cookie crumbs out of my hair.  
"Well, it looks like you two have been having fun." She raised an eyebrow.

"GINNY!" I shouted and playfully smacked her arm.

"Careful, that's my girlfriend."

"AW, you're the cutest!" Ginny cried.

Me and Draco groaned and we sat down on the sofas. Ginny and Blaise following us.

"So he finally asked you out?" Draco asked Ginny.

She nodded.

"Took, him long enough. He's liked you since 4th year."

"Really?" she looked at him.

He nodded, blushing furiously.

"AW! I love you so much!"

"I love you too!"

"Get a room!" Draco shouted.

"OK," Blaise smirked.

"EW!" I screamed, and threw a cookie at both of them.

"COOKIE FIGHT!" We all shouted, and started throwing cookies around the room.

"TO THE START OF A BEAUTIFUL FRIENDSHIP!" Blaise shouted.

"To the start of a beautiful friendship," we all agreed.


End file.
